The Gem
by MagicalNinja
Summary: She wasn't human. She wasn't even meant to exist. This is the story of Raven.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: *Sighs sadly* ...I don't own Teen Titans...**

_"The time has come. Her fate is drawing nearer and nearer with every breath she takes, with every step she takes. With every decision she makes. The longer time stalls the more danger she...and everyone else is in." _

_"But there must be a way to stop it!"_

_"There is no stopping time. You can only slow it down."_

_"So...We must slow it down?"_

_"I have the power to delay it. But nothing more."_

_"...But for how long?"_

_"On her sixteenth birthday, she will no longer be under protection."_

_"But she will still be so young!"_

_"...'Tis the best I can do. My powers aren't as strong as they used to be."_

_"But it's still strong! We cannot let this girl go through what the Prophecy says!"_

_"But we must! It is her fate! No matter how much we dislike it...She will fulfill her destiny."_

_"...But why her?"_

_"You know why."_

_"...It's not right. She will have a family! I have seen it!"_

_"That is none of my concern!"_

_"I do not understand. I cannot see much of her future."_

_"Perhaps she doesn't have one." _

_"Nonsense! ...She will make it through this...won't she?"_

_"Only time will tell."_

**A/N**

**Hey there! So yeah...This was a pretty short chapter. If I continue, the next chapter will be much longer!**

**R&R if you can! XP **

**Bye-Bye!**

**MagicalNinja **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Teen Titans. ;_;**

_"The gem was born of evil's fire. _

_The gem shall be his portal. _

_He comes to claim, he comes to sire._

_ The end of all things mortal."_

_"...She...She isn't going to be okay, is she?"_

_"I am afraid it is highly unlikely."_

_"..."_

"Mother! Look what I've found!" Six year old Raven, said to her mother. She opened her cupped hands and revealing yet another earthly object.  
Arella took it away quickly. "You know what I say, Raven. No Earth-"  
Raven groaned loudly. "Yeah, yeah. No Earth Toys! But why?" She demanded.  
Arella shook her head. "Aren't you supposed to be studying?" Arella asked.  
Ravens' face fell. "Oh. ..Right. I'll go do that then." She said quietly, and left the room.

"The less she knows, the better." Arella reminded herself, as she often had to do.  
She hid the Earth object with the rest of Ravens' findings.  
Raven had been interested in the Earthly almost since birth.  
As hard as Arella tried to hide everything, Raven would always find a new trinket or 'toy'.  
And Arella wanted Raven to have nothing to do with Earth.  
Buy unfortunately, it was far to late for that.

What she was going through was something that no one could possibly understand. Her daughters' fate was set before she was even born.  
She was cursed. She wasn't even 'born'. She was made. Made to destroy the human world; Earth.  
Not only that's but she wasn't allowed to know yet. It burned her to keep it a secret.  
She yearned to tell her daughter to run. But she knew that even if it did, it would still happen on her sixteenth birthday.  
The once little girl would simply be a portal; The happy child would be an lonely witch.  
Her daughter would be nothing more than a bad memory; And there was nothing she could do change it.  
She had already forbid her father from seeing her.  
But Arella knew that she would have to leave as well. Raven wasn't safe with her there.  
That was why she had convinced Azar, the leader of the Temple in Azarath, to take care of her.  
Azar had agreed at long as Arella was to leave immediately.

So she was leaving as soon as possible.

Arella heard a knock on her door, and she answered with a small, "Come in..."

Azar entered the room slowly. "Hello, Arella." She said, and Arella bowed slightly.  
Azar looked around the room.  
"Where is Raven?" Arella asked, and Azar smiled reassuringly. "She is doing her studies." She replied, and Arella nodded.  
"Yes, of course...Thank you, Azar." Arella said. Azar shook her head.  
"No trouble. With what you are dealing with, you could use some help." Azar said gently. Arella nodded sadly."I just don't know how Raven is going to take it..Must I keep it a secret? Will she not see me leaving?" Arella asked, and Azar put her hand on Arellas' shoulder.  
"If you say goodbye, it will only make her more upset. It might trigger her powers more early then necessary." Azar said.  
"Why must she go through what she has to? She is so young-" Arella sighed. "but of course...She won't be young forever..." She added sadly.  
"Arella. There isn't a doubt in my mind that you two will indeed see each other again." Azar said, comfortingly. Arella looked up at the sky.  
"Let us hope so." Arella said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raven sighed and fell back into the grass. She turned her head and saw a butterfly, with large orange wings and black spirals.  
"Why doesn't mother like me?" She asked it, and closed her eyes.  
"I try really hard! I mean, it's like she wants me to study ALL the time. And always wants me to hide in my room!" She complained to the butterfly, who was still hovering near her.  
Raven shook her head. "Am I to...Curious about things?" She asked, playing with a piece of grass.  
"I can't help it if the Earth it interesting! It's gotta be more exciting then HERE." Raven said, and dramatically threw the piece of grass.  
Raven shook her head, and looked around Azarath.  
There was hardly any other children there, on the ones that were thought she was strange, and didn't talk to her.  
Raven knew she didn't 'fit it' but she figured at least SOMEONE should give her a chance. But no. She was an outcast at school.  
"Funny, isn't it?" She asked aloud. "The more I try, the more people are scared of me..." She rolled her eyes.  
"There is no reason for people to be scared of me, of course. I'm just like them. I'm nothin' special!" She said, spreading her arms wide.  
The butterfly flew away. Raven sighed. "I even scare insects away!" She said, frustratedly, watching it soar away.  
"What's wrong with me? I'm only six-and-three-quarters!" She said, seriously. She shook her head, the green grass rubbing against her violet hair.

She had always liked the color green, it made her think of nature, and she found it a nice color.  
Of course, her favorite was blue, because the sky was blue.  
And she dreamed to someday soar through the sky,  
the wind blowing through her hair, and the fact that she could be free was beyond what she could yet imagine.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arella watched and listened to her daughter sadly. The imagination in that girl would soon be gone, replaced with realization of everything.  
"When do you think she will...Find out about her powers?" Arella asked Azar.  
"I believe she may already have them. But they haven't taken control yet. It will only be a few years." Azar replied.  
Arella closed her eyes. "Why so soon? Are the studies doing nothing?" She asked.  
"The studies are for controlling them, not stopping them from coming." Azar said.  
"She is only six years old. And she is so sad..." Arella sighed.  
"No...Raven is a very happy girl. She is just confused." Azar said, patiently.  
"She shouldn't be confused over such things! I wish she could enjoy her life before..." Arella looked down.  
"She can't. She will hurt herself and people. She will be hiding every single feeling she had. She will be miserable." Azar said, truthfully.

Arella looked up, a sad expression on her face. "I...I know." She said, quietly.  
Azar put her hand on Arellas' shoulder. "I believe you have stalled long enough. You must leave." Azar said gently.  
Arella nodded in agreement. "Tell Raven...I am sorry." She said. Azar nodded.  
"Of course. But this isn't the last time. I can feel it." Azar said, and Arella smiled.  
"Right. I will see her again." Arella said, trying to sound confident.  
"Goodbye, Arella."  
"...Goodbye, Azar."

And then she flew off, not daring to glance back at the things she had to leave behind.

**A/N**

**Yuuup...It was definitely longer! XP  
So, I know that chapter was basically all about Arella, but the next one will focus more on Raven.  
I thought it would be cool if Raven had a bubbly personality at a young age, so yeah...That was fun. :D**

R&R and stuff! :]

**Bye!**

**MagicalNinja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: . Nope. I don't own Teen Titans.**

Raven squinted her eyes and covered them as she looked up into the sky, watching a purple haired figured flying away.  
Raven sat up quickly, her often curious face looked at the Temple, where Azar was standing alone.  
"...Why was my mother...Talking to someone as...Important as Azar? How did she convince Azar to talk to her?" Raven asked, as she got to her feet.

"Hmm...Well, I may as well say hi!" Raven said, shrugging happily, and she skipped over to the Temple.  
She walked in cautiously, because her mother rarely allowed her in there.  
Raven watched as Azar leaned over some books, an extremely focused look on her face.

"Er...Hello?" Raven spoke up, and Azar turned around to look at who had interrupted her.  
"Sorry to have...Interrupted you. But seeing as you were just reading," Raven said, and shrugged, "I figured it couldn't be that important."  
"...No trouble, child. But I always assumed you enjoyed reading." Azar said, and Raven gave Azar an amused look.  
"No, no, no. That would be mother...Speaking of her...Where is she going?" Raven asked, and Azar sighed.

"You saw her leave?" Azar asked, and Raven smirked.  
"Well, it's not hard to miss a women in a bright white robe and purple hair," Raven said, and frowned. "But, you didn't answer my question. Where is mother going?" Raven asked again.  
"She is...Leaving Azarath" Azar said.  
Raven rolled her eyes.  
"Well, duh," Raven shook her head. "Can't you at least tell me when she will be back?" Raven asked, crossing her arms.

Azar looked down at the young child.  
"Never." Azar said, and Raven dropped her arms, looking confused.  
"What? Never?" Raven asked. Azar nodded.  
Raven shook her head.  
"No! Mother may not like me...But she would've at least said goodbye!" Raven said, her voice breaking.  
"Your mother loved you very much, child." Azar said, putting her hand on Ravens' shoulder.  
Raven shook it off.

"No! Mother isn't leaving! I don't believe you!" Raven said, backing away.  
"It is not I you must believe, child. You saw your mother leaving." Azar said.  
Raven shook her head wildly.  
"She has to be coming back! There is no reason for her to leave!" Raven said.  
Azar gave a small laugh.  
"On the contrary, child; your mother had an excellent reason to leave." Azar said.  
"Oh really? Like what?" Raven asked.  
Azar shook her head.

"All in good time, child." Azar said.  
Raven scowled.  
"That is so unfair!" Raven said loudly, almost forgetting that she was talking to the head of the Temple.

Raven shook her head and left Azar and the Temple, tears trickling down her face.

Raven lay on her bed, her eyes red and wet, and dry tears on her face.  
"What...What now?" She said sadly. "Azar is never gonna tell me..." She mumbled, crossing her arms.  
"She probably thinks I'm gonna...Be 'patient' and 'stop asking for an answer'." Raven laughed.  
"But nope! No matter what, I refuse to give up!" Raven declared.

Raven looked out her window, the sun had nearly finished setting, and the clock read 9:00 pm.  
Yawning, Raven rolled over.  
"Maybe...I can start...Tomorrow..." She said quietly, and pulled her blanket up to her chin,  
falling into a deep, dreamless and peaceful sleep.

Little did she know that it might be the last dreamless and peaceful sleep she would ever have.

**A/N**

**Hey there! Yup...Updated this too! :)**

**So, this was shorter than intended, but it was to the point...But the next chapter will be longer! :)**

**Thank you for the reviews! I appreciated them all!**

**R&R if you can! :) Thanks!  
**

**'Til we meet again,**

**MagicalNinja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans!

* * *

Every year, Raven committed to her stubbornness, always asking why her mother had left.

It wasn't until she turned nine did she get to know.

"I am old enough now, Azar." Raven said, one morning, during her studies.  
Azar looked down at Raven.  
"Old enough for what, child?" Azar asked.  
Raven looked up at Azar, who was sitting on a chair across from Raven.  
"To know why my mother left." Raven said simply.  
Azar sighed. "Yes...I suppose you are." She said, after a moment.  
Raven, although surprised, looked at Azar with interest.

"Your mother left...To protect you." Azar said, and Raven crossed her arms.  
"So leaving me with no one to talk to is considered protecting me?" Raven asked.  
Azar shook her head. "I suppose I should tell you about your Prophecy." Azar said, closing her eyes.  
"My Prophecy?" Raven asked.  
Azar nodded.  
"I should have told you sooner...Your mother was forced to marry...A man-"  
Raven rolled her eyes. "I know this already." She interrupted.  
"But not the actual version. The 'mans' name was Trigon." Azar said, patiently.  
Raven have Azar a confused look, but stayed silent.

"But...He wasn't really a man...He was a demon." Azar said, and Raven gasped.  
"What? A demon? My father is a...Demon?" Raven asked, alarmed.  
"Yes, child." Azar said.  
"Does...that mean...That I am..." Raven looked desperately at Azar.  
"That you are half-demon? Yes. You are a half-demon. But you are also...Something worse.." Azar said.

Raven waited, scared, yet determined to hear the rest.

"You are also...A Portal." Azar said.  
Raven gave Azar a confused look.  
"A...A Portal? A Portal for what?" Raven asked, unsure if she actually wanted to know anymore.  
"For the end of the world. You will unleash Trigon, and he will obliterate the Earth and everyone in it...Including yourself." Azar added, her voice quiet.  
Raven shook her head.  
"But...This is merely a tale, right? I mean...I won't really..." Raven closed her eyes. "...When?" She asked, in a small voice.

Azar sighed. "On your sixteenth birthday." She said.

Raven looked up in alarm.  
"What? But that is only seven years!" Raven said, and Azar nodded.  
"Do you understand why you must study? And why we try to confine you to your room?" Azar asked, and Raven nodded quickly.  
"Yes, I will no longer try to escape; I won't even ask why. But I still don't understand why my mother had to leave?" Raven asked.

"The longer she stayed, Trigon only got stronger." Azar told Raven.  
"So...I'm a half-demon, who is set to destroy the world?" Raven asked.  
Azar nodded, frowning.  
"Have you discovered your powers yet?" Azar asked, and Raven shook her head.  
Azar looked at Raven, a sympathetic look on her face.  
"You will experience them soon." Azar said.  
"How soon? Will they hurt? ...Will they hurt other people?" Raven asked, her voice small and quiet.  
"Quite soon, child. They will most likely hurt, and yes. They will indeed hurt other people." Azar told her.  
Ravens' eyes widened.  
"But...Azar! I don't want to hurt anybody!" Raven said, her eyes got teary.  
"No one does, child. But you are destined to." Azar said.  
"I can't...I won't!" Raven said, shaking her head furiously.

"You can and you will." Azar said simply.  
"No!" Raven exclaimed, and she heard a crash from behind her.  
"What was that?" Raven asked weakly.  
"Those were your powers. The more you emotions you feel, the more you destroy and hurt." Azar told her.  
"So...I can no longer feel? Ever?" Raven asked, in shock.  
"You have to keep them contained. You cannot allow yourself to feel these things. Azar said. Raven glanced back, and saw that she had broken a nearby urn to shards.  
"But I used to be able to." Raven said.  
"Yes. But now that you have your powers, you aren't able to. It's to dangerous." Azar said, and Raven turned to look at her.

"Does that mean I am to stay in my room from now on? I do not wish to hurt anyone...Especially not you." Raven said.  
Azar nodded.  
"You are to be in your room for a long time." She said.  
Raven got up, and bowed slightly.  
"...I will go now." She said, and left the Temple room, a window crashing as Azar heard a sob.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Tell me...Why did her powers come so quickly?"_

_"Because...What she was told was her one and only fear."_

_"Which is?"_

_"Hurting people."_

_"She will never be the same again, will she?"_

_"Of course not."_

_"You don't think...Even somewhere deep inside...She would be the same?"_

_"I highly doubt it. I think that part of her has been shattered for eternity."_

_"She is still so young...I do not believe that all her curiosity will vanish. And her innocence..."  
_

_"Is still there. For now." _

_"For now?" _

_"Well, it shall not remain there forever. Surely you know that."_

_"...I suppose not."  
_

_"Good."  
_

_"The poor child...So young, and so scared. I wish there was more that could be done to help her..."  
_

_"She does not need help with something that is destined to happen."_

_"Do not worry...It will all be over soon..."_

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey there! XD  
**

**Again, I wasn't sure when the best time was to end it...So, yeah...  
=D  
**

**Hope you liked it!  
**

**Peace out! XD**

**MagicalNinja**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. ' 3 '**

Six years had passed.  
Each year seemed to get longer and longer each year, though they had also went by in the blink of an eye.  
Raven had changed during those years, into someone she wouldn't have expected.  
She was no longer a curious and outgoing girl, but a quiet, hidden girl who never left her room.  
Raven figured the less she went out, the less of a chance she would harm anyone.  
Which was something she feared greatly.  
Though she still appeared the same on the outside, for the most part.  
She had become even more pale, she still had purple hair, but she kept it short, she was quite thin, and wore a black leotard and royal blue cloak,  
which many people disapproved of greatly.  
But despite everything that was happening, she continued to do her studies and practice her powers, which had gotten much stronger.

But that wasn't enough.  
Azar knew that Azarath wasn't safe with Raven there.  
So now, Raven had to leave...Although Raven didn't know that yet.

Raven heard a knock on her door, and looked up.  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
"It is I, Azar." Azar said from the other side.  
Raven sighed.  
"Come in." She said, and Azar entered the room.  
"Hello, child." Azar greeted.  
Raven bowed, and looked at Azar.  
"What is it?" Raven asked.  
"What is what, child?" Azar asked.  
Raven shook her head.  
"I know that you want something from me." She said, and Azar sighed.  
"This is not easy for me..." Azar began, and Raven scowled.  
"Don't start that, Azar. Just tell me." She said.  
Azar walked around Raven's dark room, hesitant to tell her.

"...You...You are to leave Azarath." Azar said.  
"What?" Raven asked.  
"You must leave Azarath... It isn't safe for you to be here." Azar said.  
"It isn't safe for me to be here, or it isn't safe for Azarath for me to be here?" Raven asked.  
"Now child, I never said that." Azar said gently.  
Raven held her hand up.  
"It's okay. I understand...But where am I to go?" Raven asked.  
Azar looked down at her hands.

"Earth." She replied.  
"Earth? The place I am to...Why?" Raven asked.  
Azar put her hand on Raven's shoulder.  
"It is safer for you if you are at Earth." Azar said.  
Raven scowled.  
"You mean I won't do more damage to it then I am already going to do?" Raven asked.  
Azar shook her head.  
"I did not say that..." Azar said again.  
"No, but you implied it. Again." Raven said.  
"I know this isn't what you were expecting.."  
"No. It isn't. But what else am I to do?" Raven asked, irritably.  
Azar looked at Raven's giant window, which was covered by dark curtains.

"Child...I know that you're scared of your fate. To die so young is a terrible thing-"  
"What? You think I'm scared for myself? No. I'm scared _for _the people I'll hurt!" Raven interrupted.  
Azar looked at Raven.  
"I don't want any of this to happen, child. You know that, don't you?" Azar asked.  
Raven nodded.  
"Then...Do you trust me when I say that Earth is the best place for you to go?" Azar asked.  
Raven nodded again.  
"Good. You are to leave immediately." Azar said, and Raven looked at Azar.  
"Today?" Raven asked, and Azar nodded.  
"I am afraid so." Azar said.  
Raven fought her emotions, and sighed.  
"Fine. Leave me to get ready then." Raven said quietly, and Azar left, though she left slowly.

Raven took out a suitcase her mother had bought her when she was young, and filled it up with her usual cloaks and leotards.  
She took a picture that was on her dresser, and looked at it sadly.  
It was of herself and her mother.  
Raven was lying in the grass, her face had a happy look on it, and she was holding a flower.  
Her mother was smiling, and looking down at her daughter, sitting up right beside her.

Raven looked around her room.  
"...This is a mistake. Azar should now that." Raven said aloud.  
Raven shook her head, and put the picture in her suitcase.  
A little piece of Raven couldn't help but feel excited.  
She was finally going to Earth! It was something she had dreamed about when she was young and unaware of everything.  
But she only got to enjoy it for a year...Then it would be gone.  
Raven sighed, and finished packing, satisfied with the small amount she had brought.  
"I guess I'm leaving then..." Raven said, and took one last look of her room before she left.

Raven made her way to the Temple, where Azar was waiting for her.  
"Already finished?" Azar asked.  
"Obviously." Raven said, and Azar sighed.  
"I know you must be angry with me..." Azar began, but Raven shook her head.  
"I'm not angry with you, Azar. I could never be. You've been here for me for to long." Raven said.  
Azar smiled at Raven, and Raven looked away.  
"I just...Can't believe I am leaving." Raven said, and Azar put her hands on Raven's shoulder.  
"You must know that I wouldn't ask you to leave if there wasn't another choice." Azar said sternly.  
Raven nodded.  
"I know that, Azar. I understand why I must leave." Raven said, and looked at Azar.  
"I am going to miss you, child. Know that." Azar said, her voice softer.

Raven looked at Azar sadly, and hugged her tightly.  
"I...I am going to miss you Azar..." Raven replied, fighting tears.  
Azar returned the hug just as tightly.  
"I know you will, child...I know." Azar said gently.  
Azar released her.  
"I am afraid you must leave...Before the others awake." Azar said.  
Raven nodded.  
"Okay...Goodbye, Azar." Raven said, her voice breaking as she slowly flew up.  
"Goodbye, child." Azar replied.

Raven saw a light flicker on from a nearby house.  
"Go." Azar said quietly, and Raven nodded.

"I guess this is it then...Here I go." Raven said, and turned around, towards the sky, her back facing Azar.  
She flew up, and, despite everything that was happening, she smiled.  
The wind was blowing through her hair, she was soaring through the sky, and she was finally feeling free.

* * *

**A/N**

**Wasn't sure when to end it...Hope that works...Lol.**

**XD I hope you liked it!  
And thank you for the reviews! :D  
**

**Peace out! ' 3 '**

**MagicalNinja**


	6. Authors Note!

**So...I'm debating whether Chapter 5 (the previous chapter) should be the last chapter or not.**

**If it does continue, I will base the next chapter off the Teen Titans episodes, starting from Go! ending with Trouble in Tokyo. **

**Although, I doubt I'd do ALL the episodes, only ones that have Raven in it frequently. **

**So, that being said...**

**Let me know what you think! **

**Thank you! **

**MagicalNinja**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

She had been hiding in the streets of Jump City for nearly a week, watching the Earth people fondly.  
After awhile though, it got boring. The citizens did the same things, each of them.

So when she saw a giant green explosion from not to far away, she didn't hesitate to see what it was.  
The whole area was full of a green-gas, and most of the Earth people were running away in fear.

Now, she was again hiding in an abandoned ally, looking silently for the cause of the explosion.  
The smoke was slowly clearing up, and she could just make out a figure.

It was a girl.

The girl, who was walking around, looking scared and fragile.  
She had long, ruby red hair, and her hands were handcuffed.  
And even with her mask on, Raven could see the bright green eyes.

The girl was speaking... More like yelling, in a language Raven found familiar, but did not understand nonetheless.  
After a few minutes of studying the girl very carefully, Raven saw a boy approach the girl.  
The boy wore a mask to cover his eyes, had black spiky hair, and a quite ridiculous outfit.  
At first, the boy watched her.  
Then, unexpectedly, he threw a boomerang thing at the girl, and hit her right in the face.  
Raven shook her head at the boy, but she knew he couldn't see her.  
The strange girl spun around angrily at the spiky haired boy, and growled.  
"Who are you?!" The boy yelled, but he got no answer.

She instead jumped at him, attempting to attack him.  
But he was much to fast for her.  
He dodged all her attacks, though him doing so caused quite a messy city.  
They passed Raven, but of course, they did not see her. She was blended into the darkness as usual.  
Watching with great interest, Raven stopped herself from intervening.  
The two stood across from each other, almost like a showdown.  
Raven was debating who was gonna win, when the girl, to everyone's astonishment, she lifted a nearby car with her foot, and threw it at the boy.

The boy bent down just in time as the car flew above him, crashing into a building far behind him.  
"Hmm... She's stronger then she looks." Raven heard the boy mumble.  
The girl had snuck up behind him, and since Raven didn't want to be seen, she didn't do anything to warn him.  
The girl hit him, and sent him flying into the ground.  
She made another attack at him, and barely missed as he rolled out of the way.  
He quickly got up, and pulled out what looked like a bo-staff.

He whacked her with it, into a nearby car... But his staff broke into bits.  
Then the girl, who looked undaunted, smirked as she merely cracked her neck, and went to attack him again.  
But before she could get closer, and before the boy could react, a green ox thing ran into the girl, knocking her sideways.  
The green ox then turned into a boy, a boy with green skin, pointy ears, and a funny mask.  
Raven watched with curiosity.

"Ex Doom Patrol member, Beast Boy, sir! How can I help..." The green boys eyes widened. "Wowzers! You're Robin, aren't you sir?" He asked.  
"Well... You can start by not calling me sir." The black haired boy, or Robin, said, scowling.  
The green boy, or Beast Boy, eyes shone with excitement.  
"W-well let me just say, that it's a real honor to be-" Beast Boy began, but Robin ignored him.  
"Beast Boy, was it?" Robin asked.  
"Yes sir?" Beast Boy asked.  
Robin pointed toward where Beast Boy had shoved the girl.  
She was holding a bus, and she threw it straight towards them.  
Beast Boy hopped out of the way instantly, while Robin hardly managed to move, when a large man grabbed hold of the front of the bus, stopping it from crashing.

He lifted it up, and moved it away, and scowled at the girl.  
"Yo! Who's here messin' up my neighborhood?!" He yelled.  
Beast Boy approached him.  
"She started it!" Beast Boy said, pointing at the girl.  
The girl walked towards them, and slammed her hand-cuffed hands into the ground.  
Though she was still hand-cuffed, the tips of the hand-cuffs broke off, revealing her hands.  
She slowly lifted them up at them, and they turned green.  
The boys started at her, wide-eyed.  
She shot bolts out of her hands, and the boys hid behind cars.  
Raven stayed hidden, on the verge of helping them.

The area now covered in smoke, the boys ran through it, towards the girl.  
She shot again, looking scared and determined.  
Blowing up cars, signs and buildings, the girl sank down to her knees, breathing heavily.  
Raven turned her attention back to the boys, who were hiding behind the bus.  
"The girl's gonna wreck the whole city!" The tall boy said, panting.  
Raven frowned at what came out of Robin's mouth, "I won't let her! I will win this fight!"  
As they ran out, Raven decided that her 'not wanting to be seen' thing would have to stop.  
Using her powers, she put a bird shaped shield in front of the girl, stopping the boys from continuing.

Raven teleported behind them.  
"Maybe...Fighting isn't the answer." She said, more quietly than she had expected.  
The boys turned to look at her.  
She could tell they were carefully studying there interrupter, and she studied the looks on their faces.  
Raven then looked away, taking down the shield.  
While Robin turned to look at the alien girl, Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at Raven.  
The alien continued panting.

Raven watched the three quietly.  
"Stand down." Robin ordered.  
Beast Boy saluted again, but the other boy scowled.  
"What? You think you're the boss or something?" He asked.  
Robin glanced back.  
"Just... Give me a chance." He said.  
Raven could tell the other boy was hesitant, but no one said anything as Robin walked towards the girl.  
The girl got up, and pointed her again-green hands at Robin, who held his hands up.  
"Easy... My name is Robin, and I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help." Robin said, softly.  
He reached into his utility belt, and pulled out a pin.  
The alien kept her hands up, and started questioning him in her language.  
"It's okay... Look." Robin said, smiling at the girl.  
Her hands slowly turned back to their original color, and she allowed him to free her from her handcuffs.

"There...Now maybe we can be-" But before Robin could finish his sentence, the girl grabbed his shirt, and pulled him towards her.  
And, to Raven's surprise, the alien girl kissed him.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Beast Boy make a face.  
Robin's face, though, was shocked, and very red.  
She released him, and pushed him to the ground.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" The alien exclaimed, and flew away.  
Robin continued to look shocked, but his face was no longer red.  
Beast Boy looked at Cyborg and Raven.  
"So... I'm Beast Boy. Who are you?" He asked, brightly.  
"..." The other man didn't answer him.  
Raven, watching the green boy, frowned slightly.  
"Raven." She said, and looked away.  
Beast Boy beamed.

"Well...Whoever she was...The girl sure knows how to make an impression." The other boy said.  
Beast Boy gave a small laugh.  
"I think we made a pretty good impression! The crazy space-girls gone, the city's saved... Mission accomplished! Right sir?" Beast Boy said to Robin.  
Robin scowled at him.  
"Seriously. Stop calling me that." Robin said.  
Beast Boy saluted.  
"Roger." He said, obediently.

"Well... Looks like we're done here. I appreciate the help." Robin said, and started to leave.  
"You're gonna track down the alien?" Raven asked, although she knew she shouldn't get involved.  
Robin continued to walk.  
"I have to find out if she's a threat." Robin replied.  
Then Cyborg said what Raven was thinking, "More like find out if she'll give him another kiss..."  
Beast Boy rushed to Robin.  
"Hey sir! I mean... Robin? Do you maybe..." But Robin ignored him again.  
"Sorry... I just went solo. I'm not really looking to join a team." Robin said, and walked away.  
"Need a sidekick..." Beast Boy said quietly.  
Beast Boy turned towards Raven and the man.  
"Do you guys wanna get a pizza?!" He asked excitedly.  
He looked at Raven hopefully.

Although she sort of did want to, she knew it wasn't safe.  
"I shouldn't..." She said, and began walking away.  
Beast Boy looked disappointed, but ran to the man.  
"Just you and me then, huh? Cool! I haven't really had anybody to hangout with since I quit the Doom Patrol. This is gonna be fun! Can we play video games-"  
But the man had stopped walking, and Beast Boy walked into him.  
Raven turned around and watched them with interest.  
The man pulled down his hood, and turned to look at Beast Boy.

The hood had hid a face, or at least, half of a face. The other half was all robotic.  
"There! take a good long look! I had an accident, and now I'm a monster, alright? A Cyborg!" The man exclaimed, sounding both irritated and ashamed.  
Beast Boy didn't even seem dazed by his yelling, instead, his face shone with excitement.  
"Cyborg? Cool! You're like Robot Man Two Point O!" Beast Boy said, examining the robotic man.  
"You're a weird little dude, you know that?" The man, or Cyborg, said, sounding amused.  
Beast Boy stopped examining him.  
"Hehe. You called me dude." Beast Boy said, laughing.  
Cyborg gave Beast Boy a weird look, and then began to walk away again, pulling up his hood.  
"Okay, so... See you later? Right dude? Dude!" Beast Boy called after Cyborg, who kept walking.

Raven, who had still been watching them, looked up to see a giant orange spaceship.  
"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled, when he too saw the spaceship.  
The spaceship flew right above them, and hovered in the sky over the water.  
Then, it shot a rocket at an island near in the middle of the water, but the rocket didn't explode.  
"Looks like space girl's got friends." Cyborg, who had returned when he heard Beast Boy's alarmed scream, said.  
"Or enemies." Robin, who no one saw reappear, muttered.  
Raven watched the rocket, and a blue light came out of it.  
A big, blue alien appeared as hologram, and scowled at the humans.

"People of Earth. We come to your planet, hunting an escaped prisoner. A very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere, and we will leave your city with only minimal damage. But if you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be, absolute." The alien said.  
Raven shuddered. The way he spoke of destroying the Earth, without a second thought...it was wrong.  
The hologram disappeared.

"That's a big ship." Cyborg said.

"And those are some scary looking aliens!" Beast Boy added.

The spaceship opened, and released thousands of aliens.

"They told us not to interfere..." Raven said, watching them.

The flew over the water, and made there way to the city.  
"You're still going after her, aren't you?" Cyborg asked.  
Robin nodded.  
"Can we come to?!" Beast Boy asked.  
"I suppose I could team up...just this once." Robin said, smiling.  
Beast Boy beamed, Cyborg smirked and Raven gave a small smile.

When the boys started walking, realization dawned upon Raven.  
She couldn't help them! She was meant to destroy the world, not save it. If they knew that, they wouldn't want her to go with.  
Raven looked down sadly.  
"You in?" Robin asked, and she looked up to see them all waiting patiently for her.

**A/N**

**I know. Not my best chapter... The next one will continue from this part. I want it to be almost exactly like the show, but with a few parts I put in myself.  
I'm not very good at fight scenes, but I hope you liked it anyway! :)  
**

**Ta-ta!**

**MagicalNinja**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nooo. I don't own Teen Titans...  
**

Previously:_ She couldn't help them! She was meant to destroy the world, not save it. If they knew that, they wouldn't want her to go with._  
_"You in?" Robin asked, and she looked up to see them all waiting patiently for her._

* * *

Current:

"I'm not the hero type. Trust me. If you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around." Raven said, forcefully.  
She turned away, and felt a hand on her shoulder.  
Glancing back, she saw Robin smiling at her.  
"I know enough." He said, and Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded in agreement.  
Raven smiled.  
Walking through the streets of the city, and trying to look innocent when walking by the aliens, they followed Robin's lead.  
Raven looking around in revulsion and horror.  
The way these aliens so freely destroyed the Earth's things, without any regret or remorse was terrible.

Having caught her staring at him, an alien glared at her.  
"What are you looking at? Say...You're not with the girl, are you?!" He bellowed, pointing at her.  
Beast Boy stood in front of Raven, and held up his hands.  
"Easy! We're just passing through." Beast Boy said.  
The alien scowled, but then continued to tear open the cars.  
"Thank you." Raven said quietly to him.  
"No problem." He said, with a wave of his hand, smiling.  
Raven smiled.

Robin stopped in an abandoned ally.  
"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Shh!" Robin said, sternly.  
Beast Boy saluted.  
They watched as two aliens flew up and away, then they all looked at each other.  
"Alright...we need some way track-" Robin began.  
"She's near." Raven interrupted, and instantly regretted it.  
They all gave her confused looks.  
"I can sense things." She admitted, looking away.  
Beast Boy smiled encouragingly at Raven.  
"I'll see if I can pick of her scent!" He said, and morphed into a dog.  
He began sniffing the cold, dirt ground.

"There's a sonic analyzer built into my arm. If she's around, I'll hear it." Cyborg explained.  
"Good." Robin said.  
The dog morphed back into Beast Boy.  
"I got her scent!" He declared, and changed back to the green hound.  
They followed Beast Boy through the ally, and through the city.  
"So... What exactly happened to you?" Raven asked Cyborg gently, as the followed the green changeling.

Cyborg looked down at her.  
"If you don't want to say, I understand." Raven said.  
Cyborg shook his head.  
"No. It's okay. There was an accident at my school. If it weren't for... This... I wouldn't be alive right now." Cyborg said quietly.  
"Then... I don't see why you should be ashamed of it." Raven said.  
"I'm not ashamed of it." Cyborg said.  
Raven smirked.  
"I'm not!" Cyborg said, sounding amused and angry.  
"Okay, okay. But just so you know, I don't think you're a monster." Raven said, smiling up at Cyborg.  
Cyborg smiled at her.

Beast Boy switched back to a human.  
"She's in there!" He said, pointing at a video store.  
Robin nodded, and they entered through the hole carefully.  
They found the girl eating everything at the counter.  
"Uh, those taste better without the wrapper." Beast Boy said weakly.  
The girl wiped her mouth, turned to look at them and growled.  
She was suddenly holding two green ball things, and her eyes were completely green.  
"It's alright! We're friends, remember?" Robin said gently.  
"Friends? Why? For what purpose did you free me?" The alien girl asked.  
"Just trying to be nice." Robin said, giving her a pathetic smile.

"Nice? We do not have this word on my planet. Closest it Rutha: Weak." The girl said.  
Cyborg scowled.  
"Well around here, nice means nice. And if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why the Lizard King took you prisoner." He said.  
The girl's eyes turned back to there regular state, and the green things in her hands vanished.  
"Not prisoner. I am, prize. The Gordanians deliver me to the citadel. To live out my days as their servant." She said sadly.  
Raven looked at the girl, frowning.  
"And the citadel are?" Raven asked, and the alien looked at Raven.  
"Not nice." She replied.  
"Then you're not going with them! Not if I have anything to say about it." Robin said, smiling at the girl.  
"Uh, don't you mean we?" Beast Boy said, putting his hands on his hips.

Suddenly, there was an explosion, knocking them all back.  
There stood plenty of aliens, all scowling a t the five heroes.  
"Seize her!" One of them yelled.  
In a flash, the five leaped up and began to fight.  
Cyborg merely knocked one out by hitting hit on it's head.  
Mentally noting that there head must be there weakness, Raven flew up to watch the others.  
Beast Boy turned into a large, green rhino and ran into a bunch, quite forcefully, knocking them all out.  
Raven turned to see how the alien was doing, and was surprised by her answer.  
The alien had taken at least six guys out with a single punch.  
Robin had somehow fixed his staff, and, like the alien girl, he had taken out at least six.  
As for Raven? She simply used her magic and took them out, ignoring the questioning looks from the others.

The alien girl flew through the wall, and began attack the aliens who were chasing her.  
Unfortunately, she was knocked to the ground, and the alien who knocked who down pointed his staff at her.  
Just as he was about to hit her, Robin threw his current foe at the alien, knocking them both out.  
The alien grinned at Robin, and Robin returned to fighting, this time one on two.  
Or at least, it was.  
Before the alien girl distracted one of them for him.  
Raven watched as Cyborg got tripped by an alien, who also pointed his staff at him.  
Cyborg rolled and dodged the bolts flying at him, but his 'uniform' was destroyed, revealing a completely robotic body, besides parts of is arms.  
Out of rage, Cyborg ran towards the one with the staff pointed at him, broke the staff, and threw him into the aliens flying towards him.  
More came towards him, and Beast Boy turned into a Pterodactyl, and carried Cyborg away form the swarm of aliens.  
Raven, seizing the opportunity, took control of the lamp post near the swarm, and hit them all away.  
The alien girl and Robin watched her with interest.

The aliens, defeated, flew away, towards there ship.  
"I believe your expression is... Thanks." The alien girl said.  
"Aw man! My suit..." Cyborg muttered, staring at the tattered remains of the sweater.  
"So? You look way cooler without it!" Beast Boy said, smiling up at Cyborg.  
"Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask." Cyborg said, leaning towards Beast Boy.  
"Goofy? My mask it cool! Isn't it? Raven?" Beast Boy asked the her.  
Raven and Cyborg both shook their head.  
"But... What about my secret identity?" Beast Boy asked.  
Raven rose an eyebrow.  
"What secret identity? You're green." Raven said, looking at him.  
After making a few noises and thinking it over, Beast Boy pulled off his mask, revealing a boy with green hair, green eyes a small fang.  
Robin stepped up.  
"This isn't over. Now that we've interfered-"  
"Trogar will strike harder. It is only a matter of-"  
Raven saw the blue light again, and the same hologram appeared.

"Fools! The Earth scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed."  
The hologram disappeared, and the spaceship flew over the city.  
"Great..." Raven muttered.  
"So... After trashing the pizza place and a perfectly good video store. Now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?" Beast Boy asked weakly.  
"Go team." Cyborg muttered sarcastically.  
The alien turned to Robin, scowling.  
"All the fault is yours! I commanded you leave me alone, but you insisted upon the being nice!" She yelled at him.  
"My fault?! You blast me, you kiss me, but you never stop to mention that they have a gigantic weapon?!" Robin shot back.  
Beast Boy glared at Cyborg.  
"We are doomed! I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Beast Boy said to him, putting his hands on his hips.  
"Say what?! I was ready to walk before you-"  
Raven rubbed her temples, closing her eyes.  
"QUIET!" She yelled loudly, causing the others to look at her.  
She stood there awkwardly.  
"Hi..." She said, giving a small wave.

"Look... It doesn't matter how we got into this mess. We're in it. And we will get out of it. Together." Robin said, and the other four nodded in agreement. "Come on. We've got a city to save." Robin said, smiling.  
"How are we supposed to get over there without being seen?" Cyborg asked.  
Robin looked thoughtful.  
"I can take us." Raven offered quietly.  
"You can?" The alien girl asked.  
Raven nodded.  
With a swipe of her hand, a black portal appeared.  
"We just walk in there?" Beast Boy asked.  
Raven nodded.  
Cyborg shrugged and walked in, followed by the alien girl, Robin and Beast Boy. Raven sighed, and went in last.  
Once they reached the inside of the rocket, they exited the dark portal.  
Beast Boy shivered and groaned.  
"That dark energy stuff gives me the-" Beast Boy looked over at Raven.  
"Uh... I mean, it's cool!" He said, giving her a thumbs up.  
Raven said nothing, and frowned.  
"Come on, guys..." Robin whispered, and they followed him.  
"We can to get to the firing controls. There isn't much time!" He ordered quietly.  
He walked down the quiet hallway, followed by the alien girl, Beast Boy, and then Cyborg.

Raven slowly followed, trying to wait until they were far enough away so she wouldn't need to talk to them...  
What Beast Boy had said was true, or what he was going to say.  
She was creepy. She was scary, and her powers?  
They were creepier and scarier.  
She closed her eyes, and looked down, sighing.  
"Mind telling me why you're always by yourself?" Raven heard Cyborg ask, and she looked up to see him waiting for her.  
Remembering their conversation before, she decided to tell him.  
"You heard the kid. I don't exactly fit in." Raven said.  
Cyborg put his hand on her shoulder.  
"He's green, half of me is metal, and she's from space. You fit in just fine." He said, and gently pushed her in front of him.  
She smiled to herself, and continued walking in front of Cyborg.

"I bring you, apology." The alien said to Robin.  
Robin turned to her and smiled.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled too." Robin said gently.  
"And again, you are nice! On my world, only my K'Norfka has shown me such kindness." The girl said sweetly.  
"Well, things are different here." Robin said, smiling.  
Raven watched as the two stared at each other, oblivious to the others.  
Raven and Cyborg glanced at each other, then back at the two.

"Uh, guys? I think they know we're here!" Beast Boy said, pointing at a group of aliens that were coming towards them.  
Raven and Cyborg spun around, and saw more coming towards them from the back.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"The Earth scum shall learn! It takes more than five juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogan." The evil blue alien said.  
He turned around when he heard an explosion, and the five heroes stood before him.  
"We're not five heroes. We're one team." Robin said.  
_Here we go... _Raven thought to herself, as she flew up into the air.

* * *

**A/N**

**Gaaah! Sorry if it seems a little rushed! XP  
I hope you enjoyed it, and the extra made-up parts in it as well! :)  
Bye!  
**

**MagicalNinja**


	9. Chapter 9

**Review Reply Time!**

**A-LionGleek: Thank you SOOO much! Your reviews are SOOO great! :) And yeah, BBxRae FTW! :D **

**Montydragon: :) :) Thanks for reviewing nearly every chapter! It means sooooo much! **

**MoonlitShadowoftheHumanSoul: You're reviews are helpful and great! I appreciate it a whole lot! XD**

**BBxRAEshipper: D'aaaw! I love that you liked it! And sounds awesome! Glad you liked that part, I enjoyed writing it!**

**Thank you ALL sososososo much for the wonderful and instructive reviews! I loved every single one of them! **

**Now, enjoy!**

**MagicalNinja**

* * *

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Teen Titans... A girl can dream though.**

* * *

They all rushed to defeat the villains.  
Robin, who's staff was still somehow repaired, took out an alien.  
Cyborg took down an alien in a single punch, and sent him flying.  
The alien's hand turned green again, and she punched them.  
Beast Boy turned into a kangaroo and took out ones that were running towards him in packs, but he couldn't keep them busy for long enough.  
One of the aliens hit Beast Boy, and sent him flying.  
Landing on the floor, Beast Boy looked up to see the aliens running towards him, there own staff at the ready.  
Raven, who was watching the whole thing, teleported in front of the boy, and guarded him with a black magic shield  
Unfortunately, he broke the shield.  
Right before he attacked her, Robin jumped on the aliens back, pulling him away.  
Raven rushed to Beast Boy's side.  
"You okay?" She asked.  
"Thanks to you." He asked, with a smile.  
She blushed slightly, but shook her head.  
She put her arm around his waist and lifted him up.  
He put his arm around her shoulder  
She watched as the others took the bad guys down one-by-one.

The girl and Cyborg were doing rather well, but Robin was indeed having trouble.  
An alien had hold of him, and Robin was squirming wildly.  
The alien threw him into a wall, right past the alien girl, who's gasped.  
"Robin!" She exclaimed, and turned towards the alien with rage.  
She ambushed him with starbolts, but one of the aliens snuck up behind her and tackled her onto the ground.  
He threw her around the room.  
She punched herself free, and Cyborg punched him in the face.  
Together, Cyborg and the girl took down the alien.

But... Of course, two more showed up and took them down.  
"Can you rewire that into some sort of weapon?" Robin asked Cyborg.  
"I can try." Cyborg replied. The aliens surrounded the three, and with the way they had just gotten beaten, Raven knew they couldn't beat them without her help.  
"Get away from my friends! Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She chanted,  
The entire top of the spaceship blew off, and all the aliens were defeated.  
Except for one. The one alien left stood over Raven and Beast Boy.  
Raven pulled Beast Boy closer to her, and prepared to feel the blow.  
But instead, a blue blast hit the alien, sending him to the ground.  
"Alright, I'm only gonna say this once. Booya!" Cyborg said loudly.

They all gathered at the island.  
"That's quite a view." Raven said, as she looked out at the vast land before her.  
"Somebody oughta build a house out here." Cyborg agreed.  
"Yeah. If you like sunshine, and the beach..." Beast Boy said, nudging Raven.  
Raven gave a small laugh.  
"You know... You're kinda funny." She told him sincerely.  
Beast Boy beamed.  
"You think I'm funny?! Dude! I know some jokes!" Beast Boy said eagerly.  
Raven made a nervous face, and backed away slightly.  
"Please, I look... Nice?" Raven heard the alien girl asked, and she turned around to see she had changed outfits.  
She was wearing a short purple skirt, a purple crop top and high purple boots.  
"I still don't know your name." Robin said.  
"In your language, it would be Starfire." She said slowly.  
"Welcome to Earth, Starfire.' Robin said, smiling.  
"I thank you all for your bravery and help. And I wish to ask permission, to remain here. Where the people are most strange. But also most most kind." She said, and she and Robin both blushed.  
"You don't need our permission." Raven said, smiling.  
"But if you want our friendship; you've got it." Robin said to Starfire, who beamed.  
"Guess we could all use some new friends." Cyborg said, in agreement.  
"Besides! We kinda made a good team." Beast Boy pointed out.  
"I thought we might want to keep in touch. So Cyborg and I designed these." Robin handed Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire a circle communicator.  
"Made them out of my own circuits!" Cyborg said.  
Raven didn't know whether to be disgusted or awed by that.  
"When there's trouble, you know who you to call." Robin said, smiling.

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh my goossshhh! That took a long time. Sorry to split this into three separate chapters! Originally, I was going to do it all in one, but all three of those together had over 8,000 words, and I didn't want that long of a chapter! So, deciding it would be easier, I did this. I hope it worked okay. :)I know there isn't a lot of... Originality in these chapters, but I wanted it nearly the same as the episode, so I definitely did some research. Lol.  
I know it was a bit rushed, but overall, it wasn't to bad.  
I'm not sure if I will be able to do all the episodes I was expecting... I'm sorry. But I will do Birthmark, The Prophecy, The End parts 1, 2, and 3 and maybe Spellbound. If you have a request for one you want me to do, I'll try my best and do it!  
You might also see a random chapter that has nothing to do with any of the episodes, so yeah.  
Guess you'll find out... And so will I. Lol.  
**

**Thanks for reading! And thanks for reading that long A/N too! :) I appreciate it!**

**Peace Out!**

**MagicalNinja**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reply to Reviews:**

**MoonlitShadowoftheHumanSoul - D'aaw, thank you! And I will get to work on that... I gotta do some research on Batman first. XD**

**ANewDay4Us - Oh yeaaah! Thank you for reminding me of all those! And thank you for the review! :)  
**

**A-LionGleek - Thank you! And oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot about Nevermore! Considering it's one of my favorites...**

**Montydragon - I know, right? Like, she said nothing about her name. I love when Cy's singing, and he says; 'Na, na, na, na, big fluffy cat!' ... Anyway, thank you for the awesome review! :)  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, Cyborg's songs thingy would've been the theme song... So that explains why I don't. XD  
**

* * *

Raven groaned as the alarm went off in her bedroom, through the halls, and basically the entire Tower.  
Raven had been with the Titans for a few months, and she was surprised to say she was enjoying herself, for the most part.  
Of course, her thoughts couldn't help but remember her ill-fated Prophecy.  
She knew that her teammates wouldn't be able to help her when the time came, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to protect them when it did happen.  
So that's why Raven kept it a secret from them, because she also knew that they would most definitely interfere with the Prophecy, and if something happened to them, because of her, she would never forgive herself.

"Raven, come on!" A voice yelled from outside her door, a voice she recognized as Beast Boy's.  
Slowly, she got up and put on one of her cloaks.  
She opened the door to see Beast Boy running down the hall.  
Rolling her eyes, she flew down the hall and into the main room, where everyone else was waiting.  
"Who is it this time?" Cyborg asked, yawning.  
"Doctor Light." Robin replied, quickly shutting off the alarms.  
"Great..." Raven muttered, sighing.  
After he finished, he looked at the rest of us and slightly grinned.

"Titans, Go!" 

* * *

Once they got there, Raven and Beast Boy, on Robins' orders, hid in an ally, watching the others.  
Doctor Light was standing on top of a semi, his hands glowing yellow.  
"Your pathetic skills can't outshine the brilliance of Doctor Light!" Doctor Light exclaimed, shooting lasers at the three from his hands.  
Cyborg and Starfire jumped away, while Robin went up to the villain and threw his signature boomerang at him.  
Doctor Light jumped off the semi, and onto the ground where Robin had just been, while Robin jumped up on top of the semi.

"You're fast... But I doubt you'll enjoy moving at the speed of light!" Doctor Light said, and opened up a compartment in his suit, releasing a bright yellow light that shot Robin, and he went flying across the city.  
"Go." Raven whispered to Beast Boy, who nodded.  
He ran and turned into a wolf.  
Doctor Light easily blocked his attack.  
"A wolf is no threat when it's blind as a bat!" Doctor Light chanted, and threw small electrical bolts at Beast Boy.  
Beast Boy morphed back into himself, and brought his hands to his head, groaning.

Starfire flew down from the sky and began shooting her starbolts at him, which he protected himself with a yellow, electrical shield.  
Starfire stopped shooting, and Doctor Light took advantage of that.  
He took out a small, levitating disc and threw it at the alien girl.  
It then released a giant electrical force field, trapping her inside.

"Watch yourself, lightweight. Things are about to get heavy!' Cyborg exclaimed, holding up the wheel to the semi.  
He swung, and hardly missed the villain, who bounced back just in time.  
Doctor Light hit the wheel out of Cyborg's hands and threw a red beam at the robotic man.  
The _ST_smoke from the beam cleared up, and Cyborg found himself trapped inside a giant boulder thing.*  
"Hey! Let me-"  
Doctor Light walked over to Cyborg.  
"Now, if nobody minds, I'll be taking the gold." He said.

Raven scowled at him.  
"I mind. Azarath, Metrion, Zin- AHHH!" Raven screamed in pain as Doctor Light shot her with a yellow electrical beam.  
"Hint of advice: Find shorter magic words." Doctor Light taunted, hands glowing yellow.  
Raven took control of Robin's motorcycle and threw it at Doctor Light, who shot it, and the motorcycle exploded.  
_Robin's going to kill me... _She thought to herself.  
He shot her with a beam, and she went flying back down the road. 

* * *

She felt anger fill her, and she knew that if he didn't stop, she wouldn't either.  
"Don't come any closer..." She warned him.  
"What's the matter? Afraid of the light?" He asked, and Raven knew it was too late.  
She turned to him, growling and her eyes red.  
She somehow stretched way up to the sky, tentacles coming out of the darkest part of her cloak.  
Doctor Light screamed and began backing away, but the tentacles grabbed him.

"No! No! My suit! What are you- NO! STOP! I surrender!" He yelled, he the tentacles pulled him towards the never-ending darkness.  
_Stop! Stop it! _Raven yelled to whatever the creature was that was controlling her, but it didn't listen.  
"What's the matter?! Afraid of the dark?!" The creature asked, through Raven, in a dark and demonic voice.  
"I SURRENDER!" He screamed.  
_Stop it! He says he surrenders! _Raven said pleadingly.  
As he was about to get completely sucked in, she heard a terrified and urgent voice say her name.

"Raven! Stop!" It was Robin's voice.

_STOP IT! _Raven said, loudly, and regained control.  
She shrunk back down to original size, releasing the villain, who was shaking uncontrollably.  
Robin and Starfire rushed to his side.  
"It's okay! You're going to be alright!" Robin said reassuringly.  
Raven watched as the comforted the villain, and she felt a sickening feeling in her stomach.  
"It was... No... So dark... Make it stop... Make it stop..." Doctor Light muttered, eyes wide, with visible fear.

"Dude! Raven, what did you do?" Beast Boy asked, as he and Cyborg approached her.  
She turned and growled at him, eyes red.  
Beast Boy backed away, eyes wide, and screamed.  
_No! Not him! He doesn't like me as it is! _Raven retook control and left quickly, before anything worse happened.  
But before she left, she heard Beast Boy ask a single question, but it had a big effect on her.  
"What's her deal?"  
She said and walked into a dark ally.  
_If only you knew... _She thought to herself, before teleporting back to the Tower.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yay! I updated! XD  
I'm sorry for the wait!  
I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you SOOO much for the reviews! :)  
And thank you for reminding me about this chapter, everyone! I seriously can't believe I forgot about it! XD  
Well, enough now.**

**Bye bye!**  
**MagicalNinja**


	11. Chapter 11

**MoonlitShadowoftheHumanSoul - Hehe, thank you so, so, so much! I appreciate it! :D  
**

**Raven1230 - D'aaaw! Thank you sooo much! I'm glad you like it! Raven had always been my favorite. :)**

**ANewDaw4Us - :) I will do those two, thanks for the reminder! Glad you're enjoying the story!**

**A-LionGleek - Tehe. Thank you! I'll be doing those two episodes as well, so hurray! XD**

**EmmALewisS - I replied on Remember Me! :)**

**MontyDragon - Thank you! :) And yeah, his one-liners irritate me sooo much! And Timid is so cool, and so sweet! I always liked her...**

**Thanks for the reviews, I love and appreciate them SOO much! :)**

**MagicalNinja**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I dO nOt OwN tHe TiTaNs!**

* * *

_"You're hiding behind them."  
_

Raven looked around her room, eyes wide.

_"They can't protect you forever."_

Raven closed her eyes and shook her head.

_"You're only putting them in danger."_

Raven bit her lip and sank to the ground.

_"You pretend you care about them. But you're okay with ending them. Just like all the other Earthlings."_

Tears steamed down her face as she listened to her Father's words.

_"They're just another pawn in my game. Our game." _

"I am not a part of this." Raven muttered.

_"Oh, my Gem. You're more than a part of the destruction of the Earth... You ARE the destruction of the Earth._

* * *

Raven shot straight up, gasping.  
"Just... A dream..." She muttered, breathing heavily.  
She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock, with read nine thirty.  
"Nine? I'm usually up before this..." She said quietly, putting on her cloak as she slowly got out of bed.  
That dream had caused her to not get any sleep, and it left her in a terrible mood.  
Because a part of her felt as though it was true, that she was putting them in danger.

* * *

Beast Boy finished making breakfast, and smiled at himself.  
"Rise and shine, amigos! Breakfast is served!" He said, and approached the three awake.  
Robin smiled.  
"Thanks, Beast Boy! Everything looks great!" Robin said cheerfully, as Beast Boy put the pan on the table.  
Starfire smiled as well.  
"On my planet, such a feast would mark the arrangement of a marriage! Tell me, Beast Boy; To whom are you engaged?" She asked, and Robin grinned.  
Beast Boy took off his chef hat, gripped it, and backed away, making a grossed out noise.

In only four or five bites, Cyborg ate all the eggs, and quickly spit them out.  
"That's not eggs! That's that tofu stuff!" He said, and tried washing it down with some milk, which he spit out instantly as well.  
"That's not even real milk!" He yelled, pointing at his cup.  
Beast Boy scowled and shrugged, and heard the kitchen door open.

* * *

Raven entered the room, determined not to talk to the others.  
She just couldn't. She was really tired and grumpy, she felt like she would snap any second.  
Unfortunately, they didn't realize that.  
"Hey, Raven! Want breakfast?" Robin asked her.  
She didn't answer, and poured herself some tea.  
"It's good! Wakey-Wakey tofu eggs and bakey!" Beast Boy said, holding out a plate of tofu eggs for her.

"Herbal tea..." She said, trying not to get irritated.  
"C'mon! Just one little taste! You could you a little food after the way you cooked Doctor Light!" He said.  
She began shaking angrily, and she felt herself lose control again.  
She spun to look at him, her eyes red.  
"NO!" She yelled, and accidentally blew his food up in his face.

Retaking control, she stormed out of the room, the look of terror on his face stayed in her mind.

* * *

Beast Boy stood there, scowling at the door.  
Robin approached him, frowning.  
"Maybe you should go apologize." Robin said.  
"ME?! I'm not the one who just turned breakfast into a battlefield!" Beast Boy said, glancing down at his now-mushed up tofu-eggs.  
"Yeah, but after the weirdness that went down last night, you should know better than to go messin' with." Cyborg said, walking past with a plate full of uneaten tofu-eggs.  
"I was trying to be nice! But no matter how hard I try, she still treats me like tofu-eggs! You know she's never once laughed at any of my jokes?!" He asked, and no one looked the least bit surprised.  
"'Least she listens. I just kinda tune you out." Cyborg spoke up, washing the dishes, and Beast Boy scowled.

"Raven is... Complicated. There is much about her we are not meant to understand." Starfire said.  
"Then how are we supposed to deal with her? How are we supposed to trust her? I mean-"  
"She's our friend. What more do we need to know?" Robin interrupted Beast Boy, who looked away, scowling.

* * *

After a bunch of pestering and reminders, Beast Boy was getting ready to apologize to Raven.  
He stood in front of her door awkwardly.  
He closed his eyes, and very lightly knocked on her door.  
Happy she didn't hear the small knock, he beamed and shrugged.  
"Oh well! Nobody's home!" He said cheerfully, and whistled while walking away.

In mid-whistle, he walked into something hard.  
Rubbing his head, he looked up and saw Cyborg.  
"You might wanna knock a little louder." He said sarcastically, putting his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.  
He turned Beast Boy around and pushed him to Raven's door.  
Beast Boy groaned and stood in front of the door once more.

Cyborg loudly and roughly knocked on her door, and it came crashing down.  
"Now we both have to apologize." Beast Boy commented, watching the door wearily.  
They looked around her room, which was dark, creepy.  
The way Beast Boy had expected it.

"Uh... Raven? Sorry about the door! Raven?" Cyborg called out, standing in the doorway.  
"Dude! She's not here! Come on!" Beast Boy said, entering the Empath's room. "Looks like Halloween came early this year." He commented.  
"We're in Raven's room! We should not be in Raven's room! She doesn't let anybody in here! Ever!" Cyborg said quietly, tip-toeing into the room.  
"So this is our chance to find out more about her!" Beast Boy said, non-nonchalantly.

Cyborg rolled his eyes, and watched at Beast Boy walked over to Raven's vanity thing.  
Cyborg glanced around nervously, scared that Raven would return.  
"For instance! Check out this beauty mirror! Who would've though Raven spends time sprucing?" Beast Boy asked, laughing.  
He then looked closer at the mirror, and gasped.  
"Ah! Is that a zit?!" He asked, poking at his cheek.

Suddenly, the mirror revealed four red eyes, which quickly disappeared.  
Beast Boy gasped and dropped the mirror.  
"Gaah!" He screamed, backing away as a red and black hand came from the mirror.  
It grabbed Beast Boy, who screamed again, and began pulling him towards the mirror.  
"Come on, B, we should really get out- Huh? YO!" Cyborg exclaimed, looking at Beast Boy.  
He grabbed Beast Boy's foot, but unfortunately, got pulled into the mirror as well.

They screamed as they fell through a red and black portal, spinning around.  
It opened, and they both fell on their stomachs.  
Quickly, they both stood up and watched as the portal vanished, leaving them in the unfamiliar place.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hiii!  
I know it was a bit short, but I'm sure the next chapter will be longer!  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading! :)  
And thank you to all those who reviewed! I appreciate it SOOO much! :D  
**

**Stay Awesome!**

**MagicalNinja**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans! XP**

* * *

"Oh man..." Cyborg muttered quietly, looking around.  
They were in some place, the sky and everywhere around them was black with red spots in places, and only a few pieces of land were around, including where they were standing. Rocks were flying around in the sky, and so was the piece of land they were on.  
"I Told you were shouldn't have gone into her room!" Beast Boy mumbled, walking around. "Uhh... Where are we?"  
"You're asking the wrong robot. My censors must be on the black, 'cause it's saying we're in the Titans Tower!" Cyborg replied, looking at the built-in GPS in his arm.  
"Riiight, so how do we get back?" Beast Boy asked, circling the small rock-like land they were standing on.  
Cyborg looked up, frowning. "Guess we start walking."  
Beast Boy quickly walked up to Cyborg, scowling.  
"Come on! I'm serious! We're on a rock in the middle of-"  
Just then, some of the rocks that were floating in mid-air, moved towards the rock they were on, creating a path.  
"Oh." Beast Boy said quietly.

* * *

"If sending us to weirdsville is Raven's idea of a joke, I am SO not laughing!" He said.  
"Hey, she didn't send us here! You're the one who went snooping in her room, and popping zits in her magic mirror!" Cyborg said, defending her.  
"Who booby-traps a mirror?" Beast Boy asked, frowning.  
"Maybe it wasn't a trap. Maybe it's Raven's way home! Maybe this is where she's from..." Cyborg said, looking around as they walked.  
"Definitely creepy enough." Beast Boy commented, and before Cyborg could say more, they heard a voice.

"Turn back..."

They spun around, but no one was there.  
"Like I was saying." Beast Boy said.  
"Turn back... Turn back! Turn back... Turn back! Turn back..." Beast Boy looked up, and saw three, four eyed birds, standing at the top of an arch.  
"Sweet! Betcha they could tell us how to get home." Beast Boy said, smirking at Cyborg.  
"Careful... How do we know they're not a threat?" Cyborg asked.  
"Hellooo? Remember me? Beast Boy? If they were dangerous, I'd know." Beast Boy said smugly.

Cyborg crossed his arms, an annoyed look on his face.  
"Hey, little guys! My buddy and I were wondering if-" He gasped when he looked up, seeing that the birds weren't there anymore.  
He looked down and saw them standing only inches in front of him.  
"Turn back... Turn back..." They all said together, and suddenly, their beaks grew, revealing sharp teeth.  
Beast Boy screamed, and ran away, accidentally running into Cyborg, knocking Cyborg back and sending Beast Boy flying.

Cyborg ducked, covering his head, and Beast Boy turned into a hippo, opening his mouth wide.  
The bird flew into it, and he closed his mouth, and foolishly, began chewing.  
Widening his eyes, he spit them out.  
"Aaahh! Get them off me, get them off me! Cut it OUT!" Cyborg cried, as more birds began chasing him.  
Beast Boy morphed into an ostrich, and ran away, Cyborg close behind.  
Beast Boy then morphed into a llama, and Cyborg mounted him, shooting laser-beams at the birds.  
Although he was a terrible aim, and shot around the 'sky.'  
One of the birds landed on the ground, and, in fear, Cyborg shot it.

The ground collapsed, and Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at each other, and fell.  
Cyborg grabbed onto a ledge, holding Beast Boy the Llama, whose eyes were wide in fear.

* * *

"Hey guys!" A voice said, and Cyborg looked up to see Raven, who was in pink, standing on the ledge, upside down, waving at them. "What's up?"  
"I don't know anymore..." Cyborg said, and he and Beast Boy fell, the Earth seemed to be rotating, and Beast Boy landed on Cyborg.  
Raven giggled as the two struggled to get up.  
"Raven?! How did.. Where are.. What just..." He paused, looking at Raven, hands on his hips. "Why are you wearing pink?"  
She giggled again. "'Cause, it's my favorite color!" She said gleefully.  
"It is?" Beast Boy asked curiously, and she gave a small nod, smiling.  
"Look, I'd love to talk fashion, but I don't suppose you know how to get home?" Cyborg asked her, and she smiled.  
"The forbidden door, it's the only way out," she said, with a small shrug, "but you don't wanna go there. Not now."

Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at each other, then back at her.  
"Uh... Yeah we do!" They said simultaneously.  
"'Kay! But don't say I didn't warn ya!" She said happily.  
She ran off, arms stretched out, and making a noise which was supposed to sound like a plane.  
"Have you ever seen her this happy?" Cyborg asked, as they walked to the 'forbidden door.'  
"Dude, I didn't even know Raven could do happy!" Beast Boy said, shrugging, as they entered it.

They found themselves in a land with a yellow sky with pink clouds, pink trees, and yellow fields.  
"NOW where are we?" Cyborg asked, looking around.  
Raven smiled at them.  
"This is my domain. We all have our own." She said.  
"All?" Cyborg asked, but she didn't answer.  
Cyborg stared nervously at a flying strawberry.

"I think this might be where air-fresheners come from..." Beast Boy said quietly, looking around.  
Raven laughed, putting her hand on her hip. "Good one!"  
The two looked at her incredulously.  
"You're laughing?" Cyborg asked, pointing at her.  
"At one of MY jokes?" Beast Boy added, pointing at himself.

She smiled at him, a sincere smile.  
"Sure, I've always thought you were funny, BB! But hey, looks aren't everything!" She joked, laughing as she walked away.  
Beast Boy and Cyborg glanced at each other, saying nothing.

* * *

_"Come on, Raven. Finish them off now."_

_Raven shook her head, scowling. "Never!_

_"Not even the green one? You seem to dislike him already. What's the risk of destroying them early?"_

_Raven's scowled deepened. "Never! Never in a million years will I hurt them."_

_"Oh dear... Have I given you the impression that you have a choice?"_

"Raven, are you okay? We stopped by your room and the doors been knocked down." Robin said, interrupting her meditating.  
Raven opened her eyes in fear and shock.  
Suddenly, she burst out laughing, a laugh quite girly and happy, quite unlike her own.  
Starfire and Robin backed away, confused and scared.  
"I need to be alone." She said quietly, and quickly left the roof.  
"Many of your earthly ways are still strange to me... But that... Just plain freaky, correct?" Starfire asked Robin innocently.  
They glanced at each other, then back at the door, where Raven had gone.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! I updated finally. Sorry for the wait! XD  
Thanks to everyone for the reviews, I appreciate them SOOO much! :)  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Bye bye!  
MagicalNinja**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!**

* * *

Raven made her way to her room, heart beating loud and fast, and stared at the broken down door.  
She simply lifted it up with her powers, and neatly put in in the doorway, fixing it.  
Obviously it had been Cyborg and Beast Boy, but what would they want in her room?  
She did a quick scan around the room, and glanced down at her mirror, which had been moved from its original place.  
"No..." She said, in a light voice, eyes widened.

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg continued walked through the pink place, both frowning.  
"She ditched us! I can't believe Raven ditched us! Next time I see her, it's not gonna be pretty." Beast Boy stopped, looking around as they past the Forbidden Door.  
"Hey, I know where we are! We're in that place where I didn't know where we were before!" Cyborg said loudly, looking around the familiar place.  
Suddenly, Raven appeared from the ground, in a grey cloak.  
She was frowning, and her eyes were obviously sad.

"Where were you? Shopping for robes?!" Beast Boy yelled at her.  
She shrunk down, eyes filled with tears, and hands clasped in front of her.  
Beast Boy frowned and his face softened, and he put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Whoa, easy. I didn't mean it! Please don't-"  
After making sure she wasn't upset anymore, Cyborg looked forward.  
"Hey! That's that Forbidden door, right Raven?" Cyborg interrupted, and Raven gave a small nod.

As Cyborg ran towards it, large silver walls grew from the ground, blocking the path.  
Beast Boy removed his hand from her shoulder and looked around nervously.  
Raven backed away, slightly hiding behind Beast Boy, hands still clasped in front of her.  
Beast Boy turned into a hawk, and flew up to get a better view.  
Something electrocuted him, and he fell down to the floor.  
He quickly morphed into himself, and rubbed his head, mumbling, "great..."

Cyborg scowled and pointed his robotic arm at the walls.  
"Aw man! We gotta get outta here!" He yelled, shooting a beam at the nearest wall, though it made no effect.  
"It's a maze... You can't get out... You have to go through. I can show you the way. But when we reach the end, you won't like me anymore... He already doesn't like me..." Raven said quietly, looking at Beast Boy.  
She walked away, eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Come on! That's not..." Beast Boy scowled at the back of her head as she continued walking.  
"Gee, Raven. Moody much?" Beast Boy mumbled, hands on his hips.  
"Yeah! She's like a whole different person!" Cyborg agreed, his hand on his head.  
They looked at each other and ran off to catch up up with their friend.

* * *

"And.. Remember the time I called you both immature pinheads? I'm sorry for that too... And, also-"  
Beast Boy and Cyborg groaned, scowling.  
"For the hundredth, millionth time," Beast Boy said, and Raven stopped to look at them.  
"WE FORGIVE YOU!" Cyborg and Beast Boy told her, sternly but not rudely.  
She looked at them, hand outstretched towards the wall.  
She looked back, and quickly made the wall open, revealing the Forbidden Door.  
The two separated walls had a giant statue on each side.

"That's the end." She said quietly, arms wrapped around herself.  
"Sweet!" Beast Boy said, smiling.  
"All right Raven!" Cyborg said, grinning.  
They began walking, and Raven reached for Beast Boy's hand, but failed to grasp it.  
Suddenly, the statue had four red eyes, and they connected.  
It spun around a few times, and then a sword appeared into two hands, though it had four.

Cyborg and Beast Boy gasped in shock, backing away slightly.  
"No way..." Beast Boy muttered.  
Cyborg groaned, shaking his head slightly.  
"Told you, you wouldn't like me when we got here..." Raven said quietly, and Cyborg quickly glanced at her, then back at the statue.  
She disappeared into the ground, and Beast Boy watched as she did so.  
The statue walked towards them, preparing to strike.

* * *

Robin flipped through the channels, relaxing on the couch.  
Starfire paced around the room, hands gripped together near her chin.  
She approached Robin, and stood behind him.  
"May we go see if she is feeling better?" Starfire asked, smiling.  
Robin glanced up at her, frowning.  
"She said she wanted to be alone." Robin reminded her, and continued flipping through the channels.

* * *

The statue had led them away from the silver walls.  
They backed away as it moved towards them, raising the swords.  
Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew up, and Cyborg continued backing away, shooting it with the beams from his robotic arm.  
But, like the walls, there was no effect.  
Beast Boy foolishly flew into the statues hand, and morphed back into himself.  
He squirmed around, trying to push himself out of it.  
"Yo, hater!" A voice yelled, and Raven flew down from the sky, foot outstretched.  
She kicked it in the face, knocking it down.  
Beast Boy flew out of its hand, and watched incredulously.

"Woohoo! In your faces!" She yelled, hands on her hips.  
The statue repeatedly tried to hit her with the sword, but she merely dodged them by moving to the side.  
She jumped up, two fingers held up, and slid them down the statue.  
The statue was sliced into two, and fell to the ground, defeated.  
Raven spun around, beaming.  
"High=fives! Come one!" She said, holding her hands out in success.

Beast Boy stared at her, mouth slightly opened, and shook his head.  
"What is your deal?! First you nook breakfast, then finally laugh at my jokes, then you're all weepy... And now you're a marine?! Make up your mind! Who are you?" Beast Boy asked, scowling.

Suddenly, another Raven appeared again, in a pink cloak, and yet another Raven appeared in the grey cloak.  
The pink one had her hands gripped together near her chin happily.  
The grey one was gripping her cloak, frowning and looking up at them sadly.  
The green one still had her hand on her hips, and was scowling.

"I'm Raven!" They said simultaneously.  
Cyborg rubbed his head, and Beast Boy fell back in shock.  
"Happy," Cyborg said, pointing at the pink one,  
"Timid," Cyborg continued, pointing at the grey one.  
"Brave..." Cyborg finished, pointing at the green one.

"You forgot dopey!" Happy said, pointing at Beast Boy, giggling as Beast Boy slowly got up.  
He looked up at her, confused and sort of happy she laughed again.  
"Different sides of Raven's personality... We're not in her home!" Cyborg said, frowning.  
"We're in her head!" Beast Boy finished.  
"And I want you out." A voice said, and they saw the regular Raven fly down to them, and the other emoticlones disappeared.

"That mirror you found was found was for meditation. It's a portal into my mind, not a toy!" Raven said through gritted teeth, leaning towards Beast Boy.  
He laughed nervously. "Heh... My bad..."  
The birds flew up to the sky, as if they were retreating from something.  
Raven looked up, eyes filled with fear, and she was frowning.  
"You have to go. Now." She told them, and they looked at her curiously.  
"Hold up. What's goin' on here?" Cyborg asked her, and she glanced at him.  
"Last night... Something got loose. Something bad." She said, and Beast Boy scowled.  
"Oh no you don't! I've had it with this mystery girl routine! I wanna know exactly what we're talking about here!" Beast Boy said, pointing at her.

There was a loud roar, and a red and black tornado appeared, revealing an extremely large, red... Thing, and it turned towards the three.  
"Hatred... Shall... Rule." It said, and Raven shook her head wildly.  
She began backing away, and glanced at Beast Boy.  
"Lets just say I have issues with my father."

* * *

**A/N**

**Yay, another chapter! XD  
I think for the chapters, I'll do it in order of the episodes, so the next is either Switched or Terra.  
I'm not the biggest fan of Terra, and I'll only do her chapters if someone really wants me to! :)  
Okay then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Thank you for all the reviews! They were nice and made me happy. Hehe.  
Bye!  
MagicalNinja**


End file.
